


Too easy

by Petra



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Break Up, Canon Relationship, Other, Post-Young Justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-06
Updated: 2005-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sure he's sure he did his best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too easy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Over the line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/241044) by [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra). 



> In the same sort of continuity as '[Over the line](http://www.livejournal.com/users/petronelle/92265.html).' For [](http://siviusx.livejournal.com/profile)[**siviusx**](http://siviusx.livejournal.com/). Remember what I said about being suggestible?

"Kon, I --"

This conversation has been coming for a long time, and she almost expects him to say, "Cassie, I --" while she's faltering. But this isn't a sitcom, and he doesn't know her that well.

So he just says, "What?" with that blank women-are-from-Venus look that used to be a lot cuter. He's not programmed to deal with women, she tells herself, besides which he is, sort of, an alien. It doesn't help.

A warrior must not hesitate when she knows her goal. "I think we should stop seeing each other."

Which -- well. It's a relief to say, and she feels a lot less tense with the words out, but he shouldn't look so happy about it. What has she ever done that wasn't good enough?

"Oh." He's still in confused boy mode. "You mean, like, 'Let's just be friends'?"

"Kind of, yeah." If they ever were friends. She's spent so much time thinking about him -- how great he is, how she should do stuff to deserve him -- and he shouldn't look so pleased. "I mean -- I'm sorry."

He smiles. Dammit, he shouldn't be able to smile. She just dumped him. "Hey, it's okay. I mean, it'll work out."

Cassie bites her lip. "You're not mad?" God, she sounds pathetic.

"No, I -- I think you're right."

For a second, she considers super hearing and exactly what he might know, if he wanted to know it. Is he getting that good, yet? Would he listen in? Does he already know? If she worries too much, she's never going to make noise during sex again.

No. He'd be smirking. Or making a joke, or something. Not just looking happy to have her gone.

She wanted him to give a damn. It would be nice to be missed, even if it was never that big a deal in his everyday life. But she just smiles back at him, because it would be dumb to cry. "Okay." And she offers him a hand, to shake. If she hugs him she really will cry.

He pats her shoulder, all boy-awkward, and says, "Thanks, Cassie." Even now he's not looking at her, really. Not seeing her.

It's better to have this over with, Cassie tells herself, because he's just not getting it. Not getting her.

She'd swear off men and become a lesbian, except she's already halfway there. So she makes herself smile and says, "See you next weekend."

"Wouldn't miss it," he says, and flies off.

At home, with Cissie sitting on the end of her bed, she tells the story, and Cissie just laughs. "He's been cheating on you." She doesn't add, "too," even though she could. Cissie's good like that.

"Yeah, probably, but with who?" Cassie shakes her head. "It's not like he's going to run off with, like, the dairy queen from Smallville or something. If he did, he'd get it on the news."

"At least it's over." Cissie squeezes her hand, then hugs her. "And you were so worried."

"Well -- I wasn't sure it was going to be that easy." Cassie buries her face in Cissie's hair and sighs. "So."

"So?"

"I'd say, next we tell everybody, but everybody who doesn't know -- probably will know soon anyway."

Cissie laughs and rubs her shoulders. "Probably. This place is just like that."

"Too many girls in one place."

Cissie winks at her. "Too many for you, maybe."

"Hey!" Cassie grabs a pillow and hits her with it. "That's not funny."

"You know I'm kidding." Cissie takes the pillow and hits her back. "Hug me?"

Cassie grins. "I break up with freaking Superboy for you, and you just want to lie around and hug?"

"It's a start."


End file.
